femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Ultimate Disney Fan 01/Nina Patterson (Scream)
'Nina Patterson '(Bella Thorne) was a minor villainess from Season 1 of MTV's Scream. She was the secondary antagonist in Season 1, for the drama half. History Nina was the former Queen Bee of Lakewood, ultimately before her murder. She was the black-hearted, rich and sociopathic daughter of Tracy and Craig Patterson and the ex-girlfriend of Tyler O'Neill. Nina and Tyler, along with classmates Will Belmont and Jake Fitzgerald, ran a lucrative blackmailing operation where they sold risque videos of Nina to town officials in Lakewood before blackmailing them to pay them money to keep their secret. Nina was also a frequent bully of Audrey Jensen, even going as far as to record the closeted Audrey as she made out with her girlfriend Rachel and making it go viral, humiliating Audrey and Rachel. As revealed later on in the series, Nina also dared Will to sleep with Emma Duval (the series' main protagonist) out of jealousy of the girl's "goody goody" persona. She also had a previous connection with Emma's soon-to-be boyfriend Kieran Wilcox, having had drinks with him at a bar, the night before her murder. Events In the opening of the season's pilot episode, Nina was eagerly witnessing the attention her video of Audrey was receiving with Tyler, justifying her cruelty by saying that it was "the law of nature". Tyler attempted to persuade Nina into letting him spend the night, but Nina refused and admitted that she had only wanted him for his "tech savvy" in order to anonymously post and send out the video. She went into her lavish house and began undressing to get into the hot tub. Whilst doing this, she received chilling messages and Snapchat-esque videos from an anonymous number, with the messages implying that the sender was nearby and could hear her. Nina was not severely alarmed by the messages, believing them to be from a scorned Tyler. Under that assumption, Nina seductively entered the hot tub wearing a black bikini and continued to toy with the texter -- until Tyler's severed head was tossed into the hot tub. Horrified, Nina screamed. She grabbed her phone and scrambled out of the hot tub. She aimlessly ran across her backyard before hiding behind a tree and unsuccessfully trying to call 9-1-1 by using Siri (due to being unable to dial her passcode to call 9-1-1 with her fingers being wet). Frightened and terrified, Nina dropped her phone and tried to get into her house, but found all the patio doors were locked. The killer then appeared behind Nina and slashed her back horizontally with a hunting knife. While bleeding in pain, Nina fell and stumbled across the patio but fell onto the grass. She feebly tried to crawl away, but was caught and lifted up by the masked maniac near the edge of the swimming pool. The tear-stained Nina plead for her life. However, the masked maniac swiftly sliced Nina's throat open. Nina choked on her own blood. They then carelessly tossed the limp Nina into the swimming pool, not even bothering to see if she was alive. Nina succumbed to her wounds, and floats face down in the water. In the morning, Nina's mother later found Nina when she and her husband returned from a trip. Trivia * Bella Thorne's other villainous roles consist of Madison Morgan from The DUFF and Jolie from the Disney Channel show K.C. Undercover. Gallery Nina Patterson with Kieran GIF.gif|Nina flirting with Kieran Wilcox at a bar Nina Patterson bikini.jpg Nina Patterson in bedroom.jpg|Nina in her bedroom Nina Patterson text GIF.gif|Nina receiving an unnerving video Nina Patterson looking.jpg|Nina looking around as she receives more creepy messages Nina Patterson Tyler's head.jpg|Nina after the killer tossed Tyler's head into the hot tub Nina Patterson cut GIF.gif|Nina wounded by the killer Nina Patterson murder GIF.gif|Nina's grisly murder Nina Patterson corpse floating.jpg|Nina's corpse floating in the pool Category:2010s Category:Blackmailer Category:Bikini Category:Bully Category:Callous Category:Corpse Category:Femme Fatale Category:Graphic Demise Category:Hero's Friend Category:Humiliator Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Redhead Category:Villain's Lover Category:Fate: Deceased Category:Demise: Severed Jugular Category:Cruelty On Camera Category:Demise: Stabbed Category:Ponytail Hairstyle Category:High Heels Category:Ambitious Category:Psychotic Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Schoolgirl Category:Master Manipulator Category:Jealous Category:Failure Intolerant Category:Clothes Stripped, Removed, or Stolen Category:Lawful Evil Category:Greedy Category:Sociopath Category:Deceiver Category:Rich Category:Nasty, but Small-Time